The Powerful Few
by E.frostmourne
Summary: Elijah and friends die. simple realy. but they get sent to the soul sociaty were they train fight and become stronger little do they know this is the start of there new lives


**P.S I do not own bleach I just write about it because it's awesome.**

**This is a story I kind of threw together at the last second. Also it's the start of it not a full complete thing yet durrrrrrr. . .**

**This was several years before the actual bleach series and I don't piss about with turn back the pendulum, to much messing around really.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End**

Cards. That's what we played every lunch and break time at my school, cards. Specifically switch, although there was one that played with us that kept calling it swap. Idiot.

Me being Elijah Jones, my best friend Ryan Lawson, another good friend Cain Nugent and then of cause Lisa Timothy. We were all wearing standard school uniform: white shirt, black blazer, red jumper, black pants and a clip on tie. It was a simple game but with Cain and Ryan playing it was getting harder than it should be. We all had good hands I had two cards left but Cain and Ryan only had one left each. Lisa had about 13 cards. (She picked up lots).

"Last Card, Chip!" Cain shouted.

"Damn it!" everyone shouted in unison.

Cain was in the middle of his little victory dance when not far away something that sounded like an earthquake rattled in our ears. The ground shook and the wall between us and the outside broke down and collapsed by what seemed to be some unseen force. Unseen to everyone but me and my friends, a huge creature taller than any building I have ever seen, completely black with just a white mask lifted up its leg and then… 'Splat.'

**Ten minutes earlier in the Shin****ō**** Academy.**

"Captain a huge hollow has just been seen going toward the human world we need to send someone to go and dispose of it quickly." Said the clearly tired man. He ran to her because he believed she would handle it quick and skilfully.

"Sounds easy, but I have too much on at the moment so go and take it up with someone else before I decide to kill you with Suzumebachi." Was the cold woman's response. She was sometimes famous for being a bad ass.

"Right away captain." The tired man ran out the room and then slumped as he trekked all the way to the other captain who will take the order. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. He loved a good fight.

**Back to me, Ryan and friends.**

I woke to find myself in a warm bed, a well lit room and some strange people wearing gloves telling me to rest. I figured it was just a dream so I slept. Little did I know at the time it was defiantly not a dream.

I awoke again to find my friends all around me trying to get me up.

"Hey dudes and dudet of cause." I smiled to Lisa.

"You've been out for days!" Ryan yelled.

Cain dived on me giving me a hug, Ryan slapped me on the head and Lisa stood out the way and smiled. What a warm welcome.

"What the hell are you guys wearing?" I stopped them from there meaningless chatter.

"These are our new uniforms, you have one to." Said Cain pointing over to the table. On this table there were white robes with what appeared to be a blue belt on it, for the men this was the common uniform and the ladies had a white robe with a red belt on it instead. Shocking difference.

"Ahh Elijah your up." Said the doctor as he walked over.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." I smiled back.

"Ignoring that comment we move on, your most likely wondering were you are?"

"Just a bit."

"Well your in the Shinō academy, when people die on earth there souls come to us."

"So like heaven, and if this is heaven why aren't I holding a beer right now?"

"Because this is more like a second life not heaven. Your souls are very powerful and you have been chosen to train in the ways of a Shinigami or Death God as some people call it."

"Sounds fan fucking tastic but what do they do?"

"Simply train loads in the way of the sword and Kido which is, I suppose you would say spells. Now shut up and put your uniform on before I kick you to the cirb."

Wasting no time to argue I threw on my kit and was ready to go. I also sheathed my sword or as the doctor had told me Zanpacto. But first I had to be shown around and Ryan practically begged to do it so he was my guide. We saw the gym, the classes, the dorms and every other aspect of this huge settlement which took almost the whole day of rushing around.

"There's a special person you have to meet." Ryan said like a giddy five year old.

"What poor girl did you find to become your mate now?" I laughed.

Ryan turned and looked at me incredibly seriously and then he continued walking.

"Something I said?"

After a minute of going to several classes to find this person and after several times of being yelled at by teachers for disturbing their lessons, Ryan found her, dragged her out of lesson and introduced me to her.

"Hiyori, Elijah. Elijah, Hiyori" Ryan said bouncing about in the back ground.

We looked at each other a second, tilted our heads then smiled and shook each others hand.

"I've heard good things about you from Ryan over there." Hiyori nodded over to Ryan still talking to me. He was still hopping around dancing like an idiot thinking no ones seen him.

"I can defiantly say I haven't heard a thing about you." I smiled to her.

"You sound like a swafe dude."

"MY WORD!" I butted in really quickly.

"Ahh that's were Ryan got it from I wondered why he would always say it. I guess it must have just rubbed off on me then."

"Damn straight." I smiled

"Get back in class now Hiyori." the teacher shouted from the room.

"Gotta go swafe to meet you though and I hope we can do it again." She smiled and turned away back to her class.

Ryan hoped up in my face as soon as she shut the door. "What you think? What you think? What you think? What you think? What you think?" he repeated into my face till I was tempted to hit him.

My simple answer.

"Swafe"

We wondered around some more, we saw were some of the classes were and Ryan none stop talked about Hiyori (I think he has a thing for her) but at the end of the day I was knackered Ryan led me back to our dorm (Me, Ryan and Cain had to share a dorm room and Lisa got her own massive one with Hiyori).

"Right we have loads of classes based on releases tomorrow. So rest up your defiantly gonna need it." Ryan smirked before he got into bed.

"Real quick, what's a release?" I said without trying to sound stupid.

"It's where you change your Zanpacto, that sword you have there into a different one it makes it power fuller and allows you to talk to it better. With of cause access to new moves at the same time." Cain answered.

"Ahh." I said acting like I new how to talk to my Zanpacto and acting like I understood what he just said.

I turned over and faced the wall and thought for a minute, there was over a million questions buzzing round my head: what's a Zanpacto, how do I do Kido and why can't I find a toilet and why don't I need to go. All the questions went round and round until I fell to sleep.

Then I dreamt. About a sword, which kept talking to me for some reason? Its like it was trying to tell me a name but I just couldn't hear. Wierd.

I hope this was good I know it's boring but it is an opening chapter you can't just expect it to be action packed can you? Besides it was just to inform you about what's going on.

Tell me how you like it and how you think it could be improved and ill try to do better on the next one. =P


End file.
